Arena3
The third and final Arena. Maximum party size is 12 warriors, and the level cap is 40. Note that there are far more gold keys and blue battles available here than you actually need to complete the Arena. You may find, however, that you need the additional areas in order to get enough XP to beat the final battles. The Boat Shed (Red Shop) * Emblem of War (cost 7): Increases all damage by +3. Increases Melee damage by +1. * Wooden Falcon (cost ?): Summons a Falcon at the start of battle that deals 20 damage for 7 turns. * Band of Pummelling (cost 7): After attacking, a melee attack is made against an additional target for 16 damage. Johann's Niche (Shop) * Scrumptious Bread (cost 3): Regenerates +6 Health per turn * Ring Of Greater Abrasion (cost 3): Deals 12 Special damage to adjacent enems at the start of each turns. * Book Of Expertise (cost 3): Grants all attacks a +20% chance of Critical Hits. Garants a 20% chance to resist Critical Hits. The Resourceful Mallard (Blue Shop) * Bread Of The Gourmand (cost 8): Regenerates +8 Health per turn. * Cup Of Fine Wine (cost 8): Regenerates +10 Stamina per turn * Pitcher Of Ale (cost: 9): When Rasting, adjacent allies receive +15 stamina. The Unlearnery (Retrainer): Retrain 2 skills for 3 points in items (increases the more you use). The Ancient Armory (Red Shop) * Helm (cost 3): Increases maximum Health by +40. * Mail Tunic (cost 8): Increases armor by +0 / +10 / +0. * Only accepts Pink items (cost 10): Increases maximum Health by +20. Increases maximum Stamina by +15. Increases armor by +2 / +2 / +2. Note that all battles in this area also have enemy towers, but no flags. As with The Temple, there are enemy towers, but no flags. The Keep (Blue Shop) * War Gloves (cost 7): Increases armor by +6 / +4 / +0. * Kingly Sandals (cost ?): * Leather Boots (cost 4): Increes maximum Health by +25. Increases maximum Stamina by +25. The Monestary (Retrainer): Retrain 1 skill for 1 point in items (increases the more you use). Does not require area to be unlocked to access. The Gallant Merchant (Shop) * Chicken (cost 9): Gain +3 damage for 4 turns after Rasting. (stackable) * Sturdy Helm (cost 8): Increases maximum Health by +50. * Hunter's Vest (cost 8): Increases armor by +0 / +6 / +4. Scrumptious Thane's (Orange Shop) * Fine Meal (cost 3): Regenerates +4 Health per turn. Regenerates +5 Stamina per turn. * Pie (cost 8): Gain +20 Health from Rasting. * Horn of Plenty (cost 8): Adjacent allies recover +10 Health per turn Crowded Alley * L25 Barbarian (Whirlwind 4, Bash 4, War Cry 4, Great Stamina 7, Ferocity 4, Regeneration 4) * L20 Rocketeer (Blue Horse 5, Red Puma 5, Plan 4, Sparks 4, Deafness 4) * +525 Experience The Brown Goose (Orange Shop) * Oil of Shock (cost 4): Garants all Ranged and Melee attacks a 30% to Stun their target for the first 5 turns of battle. * Oil of Dazing (cost 8): Garants a 60% to Daze enemies who attack this warrior for the first 6 turns of battle. * Book of Mastery (cost 8): Garants all attack a +30% chance for Critical Hits. The Jungle (through Baboon's Gate) ! scope="row" | ! scope="col" |Type ! scope="col" |Reward ! scope="col" |Warriors ! scope="col" |Easy ! scope="col" |Medium ! scope="col" |Hard |- ! scope="row" |Jungle's Trial I |Waves | | | | | |- ! scope="row" |Simian Assault |Basic | | | | | |- ! scope="row" |Jungle's Trial II |Waves | | | | | |- ! scope="row" |Simian War |Basic | | | | | |- ! scope="row" |Jungle's Trial III (Blue) |Waves |Experience |10 | |4 L26 Baboon 8 L26 Coyote | |} |} Category:Maps